1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroosmosis pump using electroosmotic flow phenomenon, a support structure of an electroosmotic member provided in the electroosmosis pump, an electric power generation apparatus having an electroosmosis pump, and an electronic equipment having the electric power generation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a pump using an electroosmotic flow principle is known as a kind of pump for sending liquid (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-22807 for example). The electroosmosis pump sends liquid without a mechanically movable member and thus, the electroosmosis pump has a merit that it has a long lifetime. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-22807 discloses the electroosmosis pump in which an electroosmotic member (28) is fitted into a cylindrical housing (pump body 24), the electroosmotic member is fixed and supported by the housing, and electrodes (31 and 32) are formed on both surfaces of the electroosmotic member.